Seril Greyweaver
Seril is a character played by Karel. Appearance Feminine. Definitely feminine, Seril tends to dress in flowing robes, as to be expected for someone raised in desert climates. He has long, dark green hair, often tidied with clasps. Personality His personality tends to vary depending on a few factors, granted he tends to a more calm and scholar-like attitude when he feels safe, whilst taking a more reckless and combat hungry attitude whilst in danger. After all, He's always read that fortune favors the bold. He also absolutely despises that most think he's a girl. History Seril doesn't really know where he was born, or to whom. His origin is a mystery to both himself, and anyone who knows him. Found by a mining couple in the Kivath Desert alongside a sheathed blade, Seril was taken in by one of the village’s merchants, Grimmald, and raised in a relatively simple home. His adoptive parent was of the magical persuasion, having bought the sword and the child as a package of sorts, and being unable to just rid himself of Seril. Grimmald was a shop owner, one that sold trinkets and tomes found in the nearby sands. wandering traders would often buy his wares, they could probably re-sell them at a major city for a much higher price, after all. The boy’s relationship with Grimmald wasn’t really bad, he was not the most compassionate of fathers, but he was fair, and grew to love his adopted child. Often making him help out with the shop, moving things, delivering packages and so forth. Seril would nearly always find himself staring at the blade hanging from one of the walls in his abode. An intricate cold iron sword, inscribed with draconic runes, in a sheathe whose quality matched the blade’s. It was a wonder how it seemed to be far older than it looked, and how Seril found himself often beside it. One day, he decided to inspect it proper, disobeying Grimmald and taking it out of its holding place. At that moment, he heard voices. There was no one there, and they spoke in a strange form, language even, but he somehow understood them. Whispers, guiding, tempting, leading. He would quickly put the sword back, hoping they would go away, but the voices wouldn’t. But it was not all bad, especially once he started to listen to them instead of keeping them out. Seril had created a link with the spirits of nature, the ephemeral entities around everything, and he soon realized that by understanding and learning from them, he could conjure magic. Grimmald was as surprised as the young boy, but was overjoyed, being a spellcaster himself, there was much he could teach his kid, even knowing that both magics were far different. So he began schooling the boy proper when not running his shop, and during that time even. Some days it simply got hectic. The boy often read from the many books that littered his adoptive father’s library and shop, learning much about most things, and developing a rather sound ability to reason. Time went on, with Seril learning more about his magic, and about the voices. One in particular kept telling him to learn the way of the blade. He could feel it often staying besides the strange blade, as if guarding it. Grimmald had told him to ignore it, that the cold iron sword was not for him, but Seril often would listen anyways, and soon enough, found himself working for the local guard in exchange for training. Whether fate, or simply aptitude, Seril was a prodigy with the blade, even with a wooden sword, he was proficient and capable, often leaving his sparring partners precariously close to losing duels at first, and outright beating them after. Like the voice had urged him, he learnt to fight, and slowly started incorporating his magical aptitude into his swordplay, allowing him to fight better than others, and whilst this did create a certain amount of ego in Seril, he was overall, a good natured person. Often going out of his way to help those in need, especially as he grew up and started being accepted as an adult, and as he learnt, practiced, and helped, he also started wanting to travel, partly due to the voices again, the lure of the spirits of the sky wanted him to see the world, and much like the adventurers he had read and heard from. The call of adventure was a little more real than he realized, to save damsels in distress, and defeat evil mages. During his fifteenth nameday, Seril would find himself alone, as Grimmald simply vanished. Not a word was left to him, but a note tried, and failed, to calm him down. It simply read that he had to do something, and would be unavailable for an undefined amount of time. This was weird to Seril, Grimmald had left for a few days on unnamed business before, but this seemed a little more urgent, the young man was not one to question him, though, and instead chose to mind the shop while waiting. A year passed, and no sign of Grimmald, Seril had tried to instigate a search, but it had failed, nothing was found, no one had seen him in nearby settlements either. He was effectively gone. Seril knew the old man could certainly take care of himself, but this was getting a little worrisome. It was then that the voices began speaking once more. But instead of urging him to do things impulsively, they spoke of Grimmald. Of how he had died, and had used a spell to convey that message, and to remind him that he need not be bound to the shop. It was then that the voice that protected the blade spoke up, urging him to travel, causing Seril to muster up all his courage and grab the cold iron blade, this time firmly, before setting out. For the next two years, he would train and perfect his fighting style, one of fluid movements, defensive parries and misguiding feints. Often finding himself in the company of strangers inside the arena. He had learnt that his mentor might have been more than initially thought, meanwhile, the voices simply urged him to adventure, and who was he to complain. It was definitely entertaining, and he would probably come by more information if he was meant to find it. The spirit of fate that guarded his blade was fickle, but seldom did it willingly seek to harm him... Friends and Enemies None. Aspirations -Find more information about Grimmald -Adventure and have great fights. Category:Player Characters Category:Player Character